Who Would Have Ever Thought?
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Harry is the new DADA instructor and is in a dilemma in finding the right book for his class. When he found out that there is none, he was told to write the book itself. But what happens when he has to write it with Draco Malfoy? Will there be more?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

88888888888888

The Final Battle had ended much to everyone's relief. Though losing friends and love ones wasn't part of the plan to win, they still did. But that was the price they all had to pay to vanquish the root of evil in their world, Voldemort.

Harry's last school year was ending. He walked around the castle once more, recalling all the memories he had shared with his friends. He remembered the people he lost to the war and etched in his heart that they will all live forever.

McGonagall approached him as he entered the courtyard.

"Harry, I know how you love this school very much. And I know that you care for it with your life."

Harry smiled at her.

"Of course, Professor. This school will always be my home."

"It is good to hear that then. I would like to ask if you would want to come back here on the next term as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. You are more than qualified to have the post." She smiled.

Harry was in awe. He didn't know if he would jump, scream, or laugh with what he just heard.

"Well, Professor... See you next term then."

The woman smiled at him, knowing how great he will be as a teacher.

"See you then, Harry. Have a good summer."

She walked back into the castle, leaving a very much-excited Harry Potter.

Hermione and Ron sneaked up on him.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed as he hang his arm on his best mate's shoulder.

"Guys, you won't believe what McGonagall just asked me."

"Huh? Professor McGonagall? What did she ask?" asked Hermione.

"She asked me to come back next term as the next DADA teacher!" His face showed how excited he was.

"You did say yes, right?"

"Of course he said yes, Ron. He loves that subject. And we both know he'll be a great teacher for it too."

Hermione beamed at herself, knowing she was right. Harry smiled back at her.

"Hermione's right, Ron. I said yes and I'll be coming back next term."

They smiled at each other as they headed out the Hogwarts grounds and boarded the train going home.

"Mum will be so glad to hear your news, Harry."

"I'll be visiting you in a few weeks. I have to spend some time with my parents seeing as they just had quite a shock from the whole war thing."

"Yeah, you should. Do thank them for me, 'mione. They did help us too."

"I'll pass that on to them, Harry."

88888888888888

During the train ride back home, they were joined by Seamus and Dean. Then Neville and Luna.

"Have you heard?" Neville spoke up.

"Heard what, Neville?" asked Seamus.

"Draco and his mom got the whole Malfoy Manor and all of Lucius 'vaults. But, Draco decided to move out of the house and bought himself a small place somewhere." Luna told them.

Harry thought about Draco.

"You know, Malfoy wasn't really that bad. To think that he was being pressured by his father to take the mark to honour their family name is just too much."

Everyone knew Harry was right.

When they got to the train station, everyone said their goodbyes.

Harry and Ron met up with Ginny, Charlie, George, and Bill by the restroom and they all apparated back to the Burrow.

88888888888888

"Harry! It's good to have you here. And I heard that you got some good news to share."

Molly was the same as she always had been, even when she lost Fred.

They all went inside and waited for Harry to tell them.

When they were all seated and comfy, Harry stood up in front of them.

"Well, McGonagall just asked me to teach DADA next term. And I said yes."

Everyone smiled and jumped on Harry, giving him hugs and greetings.

Molly planned a big dinner for them.

When Arthur came, he was just as happy as everyone was for Harry.

Half way through the summer, Harry began to get ready for his return to Hogwarts as a teacher. He found out then, that the books that were going to be used for his class do not have the information needed to train the upper years. He sent a letter, asking McGonagall is he could do something about it.

"Go ahead. It's your class, Harry. You know best on what to teach them. I heard you taught your fellow students when Dolores forbid you all from learning anything at all. Whatever you do, I know you will teach them what is right. Good Luck."

88888888888888

The next day, Harry went to Diagon Ally to meet the publisher who ships out all the books for Hogwarts. He was hoping that there could be other better books to use.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. But these are the only ones we have."

Harry looked defeated.

"But, how about _you_ write a book? If you could finish it before the start of the Spring Holidays, we can make the copies and ship them in time for the start of the term."

Harry looked at the publisher.

Him? Write the book itself?

"I don't know. What if I can't finish it by then?"

"I'm sure you can. But just in case, I'll give you this address of our new writer. He can help you if you want."

He hands Harry a piece of parchment with an address on it.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to help you, if you ever need help. Have a good day, Mr. Potter."

Harry left the store and headed back to the Burrow.

88888888888888

He quickly went to his bedroom (which used to be Percy's) and sat in front of his table.

He took out his quill, ink and a few parchments and began writing.

Ron and Ginny would occasionally pass by and bring him a glass of juice or a plate of cookies.

By nightfall, Harry had already written thirteen pages and he smiled to himself.

Ron ran up to Harry's room.

"Mate, mum says to get your butt down for supper."

Harry laughed.

"Did she really say it that say or did you just modify it on your own?"

Ron laughed with him.

"You know what I mean. Come on."

Both boys ran out the room and down stairs.

"So, how far are you on your writing, Harry dear?" Molly asked as she gave him some mashed potatoes.

"It's going good actually. I've written thirteen pages so far. But for some reason I might need the help of their writer. But then again, I might just be able to finish this on my own."

Everyone smiled at him.

His determination was one of the many things they admired of him.

Right after eating, he excused himself and went back upstairs.

88888888888888

Two weeks before the deadline, Harry paced back and forth, stumped.

After writing one hundred thirty-five pages, he actually ran out of ideas and was trying to twist his brain for more.

Hermione walked passed his open room and saw him pacing, she sighed.

"Harry, why don't you just ask for help? The publisher did say that their writer can help if you ever need help, which you do now."

Harry looked up and knew she was right.

Harry had a quick lunch and told Molly he was going out.

He had owled the publisher to inform their writer that he was coming over to ask for his help.

He was told to go directly to the address that he was given and the writer would be waiting for him.

Harry had a strange feeling.

He didn't know why but he felt that he was in for a big surprise.

88888888888888

Half an hour later, he was outside the house of the writer.

He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come on in, the door's open." A voice from inside the house called out.

Harry pushed open the door and went in.

"Hello, sorry to be a bother but I really ran out of ideas and your publisher gave me your address." He said with a nervous voice.

That was when he noticed the interior of the house.

It was light and had a calming feeling to him.

"Have a seat in the living room and I'll be with you in a few moments." the voice from the upstairs said.

Something about the voice made him thought it was familiar.

"Come to think of it, it does sound familiar." Harry thought to himself.

Harry made his way to the clean and spacious living room.

Despite the number furnitures, it still looked spacious.

He sat down on the coach and listened to the footsteps that were moving around upstairs.

Then a door close and the footsteps came downstairs.

Harry stood up was shock to see who it was.

Draco Lucius Malfoy stood with his back at Harry.

"I'm really sorry to keep you-"

He didn't finish his sentence when he turned around and saw Harry there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that, Malfoy."

Draco crosses his arms and went into his living room.

"I live here now. That should be a good reason for me to be here. Now, what are _you_ doing here, Potter?"

Draco eyed him carefully.

"The publisher gave me this address and said that if ever I need help, his writer would be willing to help me."

Draco sighed.

"I will so hex Mr. Lenard into next week." He whispered to himself.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about this now. What do you need my help for?"

Harry felt awkward a bit.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"See here, Potter. We are no longer at Hogwarts and I for one, no longer sees you as my archenemy. This is my job now and I don't take it lightly. If I have to work with you, then so be it."

Draco looked serious and Harry knew that Draco was right.

Harry sat down and showed Draco the things he has written so far.

"I have written about one hundred thirty-five pages and still need about a hundred and fifty more."

Draco skimmed through some on the parchments and looked at Harry.

"You do know that we have to finish the rest in two weeks and that we have to proof read them."

"Yeah, I know that. That's why I came here. I ran out of ideas a week ago and have been trying hard to come up with more."

Draco sighed in frustration.

"Well, you should have come sooner. This is beyond what I normally do. This project is a rush one and I hate those."

"Sorry. I thought I could do it on my own."

Harry looked down and Draco sighed again.

"Well, there's no use in pointing fingers now. Since this is needed to be done quickly, we would need to burn the daylight and candle lights to finish it in time."

"Well, yeah. I was told that I should finish this before the Spring Holiday starts so they could recopy them in time."

"Save me the explanation. I was already told but Matthew left out a few information. He never told me who the other writer was. Now, I know. It's you."

"He didn't tell me about you either, Malfoy."

"Can we start over again? It just seems like we're having this silent war between us. Just call me Draco. We'll be working together and I don't think it would be nice hearing my last name."

Draco seemed disgusted and Harry understood.

"Fine, but I'm Harry."

He extended his hand to the blond who took it with a smile.

They headed to the dining room where the table was bigger.

Draco went back to the living room and took some books from the bookcase.

He and Harry began skimming through the books and started to write spells, charms, and curses they could find.

None of them noticed the time flying by.

When Draco turned to see the sky getting dark, he stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry looked up and saw that is was getting a bit dark.

"Sure, dinner sounds nice. I never knew you cook." Harry said as he stood up and went to the kitchen counter.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Harry."

Draco began to melt butter into a pan.

Harry went back to work but after a few more minutes, he had to stop because the smell coming from the kitchen was so good.

Harry levitated the parchments and books into the living room as Draco began to set the table.

They sat opposite each other and began eating.

Draco looked at Harry as he took a bit from the chicken on his plate.

"Wow Draco. This is amazing!"

"Thank you, Harry. Though you're the first person to actually taste my cooking aside from myself."

They talked throughout supper about the book and Harry's new career.

When they were finished, Harry helped carry the plates into the kitchen.

"Thanks for the meal. But I better get going. Molly might be worried that I'm not home yet."

"Seems that you have a family now. Good for you."

Draco had his head down when he spoke.

Harry could feel his emotions though, being the empath he was.

"Well, I see you tomorrow then." Harry said as he went to get his jacket.

"Yeah, see you. Just so you know, I have a spare guest room you could use. This would make our work faster. We can work through your book even at night."

Harry looked up at smiled.

"Great idea. I'll be back tomorrow then." He said and went out the door.

Draco sighed to himself.

"This is going to be a disaster." He told himself.

As Draco washed the dishes, he called all those times that he and Harry spent antagonizing each other. Then recalling the times that he would run to his bedroom to try and distracted himself, avoiding any thoughts about The Boy Who Lived.

88888888888888

Meanwhile, when Harry got to the garden of the Burrow, Ron and Ginny came out running towards him.

"You are in so much trouble, mate."

"Do you know what time it is, Harry?"

"Ginny, I know how late it is. I was really busy and didn't notice the time. And Ron, what are you talking about?"

By the door, Molly Weasley stood there with her hand on her hips; the three took a big gulp.

"Harry James Potter, do you have any idea how late it already is?"

"Molly, I'm sorry. I really should have called you but I was so caught up on my book that I didn't notice the time. Honest. I didn't mean to worry everyone."

Molly knew he was sincere and slowly smiled at him.

"I will let you off with a warning, young man. If you ever make us worry again, I will nail you to your room."

Harry smiled at her.

"Yes, maam."

They all went inside and into the living room.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Yes, I have. Before I forget, I'll be staying with the writer for a few days. We have to finish the book in time for the publishing house to make copies of it and ship it at the beginning of the term."

Everyone looked at him.

"Are you sure you'll be fine mate?"

"Of course he will be, Ron. Harry is perfectly capable of protecting himself." Hermione said as she came down the stairs.

"We'll be waiting to read your book Harry." Ginny told him and smiled.

Before the war, Ginny and Harry agreed to remain friends. Not that they had problems, but Ginny just felt that Harry was simply like a brother to her and nothing more.

Harry raced to his room and began packing some clothes.

For some reason he was excited to work with Draco and from his cooking earlier, what Draco said was right.

There were many things that Harry didn't know about him, not that he wanted to know about the boy way back before.

Harry lay across his bed, thinking what else he'll know about Draco as they work close together.

88888888888888

The next day, Harry came just after breakfast.

Draco was already working on their project when he came.

"Good, your here. I can finally cook while you work."

Draco said as Harry sat on the chair opposite of him.

Harry watched silently as Draco glided around the kitchen, taking bowls and spoons from the cabinets.

After two hours of working, Harry stood up to stretch his arms and legs.

He went to the kitchen and was captivated by the aroma that was emitting from there.

"Hmmm... What's that smell? It already tastes great."

Draco smirked as he wore on an oven mitt and took out a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"These are what smells great. However, you can't have any."

Harry looked at him and pouted slightly.

"Why not?"

"Because, these cookies are for my neighbour, Mrs. Isobel and her grand kids. I bake them cookies once a week."

Harry sighed and went back to the dining room and went to work again.

Draco smiled to himself.

"Who would have ever thought he can actually pout? How... Cute." The blond whispered to himself.

As he began to transfer the cookies into a jar, he placed three cookies on a separate plate.

He glided into the dining room and placed the plate in front of Harry with a tall glass of milk as well.

"Even though the cookies are for them, that doesn't mean you can't have any."

Draco said and smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled back and ate a cookie.

Draco went out with the jar and gave it to his neighbours.

"Who would have ever thought that Draco was actually a thoughtful person?" Harry said to himself as he drank the milk Draco gave him.

Draco came back and went back to work as well.

He and Harry exchanged a few laughs in between.

It was thirty minutes before lunch when Draco jumped up from his seat and startled Harry.

"What's wrong Draco?" his voice was full of concern.

"It's almost lunch and I haven't cooked anything yet!" Draco rushed to the pantry to look at what he had in store.

Harry laughed and laughed, making Draco a bit irritated.

"Draco, how about we have lunch outside? So that you won't have to worry about cooking and washing."

Draco looked at him from the pantry.

"If we do that, you'll be seen in public with me."

"And so? What's wrong with that?"

"Well, you're the saviour of the wizarding world. I don't think your loyal subjects would want you to be near me, a supposed-to-be Death Eater."

Draco's voice was full on sorrow and grief.

"None sense, I can eat out with anyone I please. Besides, you are no more a Death Eater than I am a fifteen year old boy."

Draco looked at him with confusion.

"I thought you were eighteen?"

"Exactly. So come on and grab your jacket. I'm already getting hungry thinking about food. And since you gave me cookies, lunch will be my treat." Harry smiled at Draco.

Draco simply nodded and followed Harry out the house and into Diagon alley.

88888888888888

They found a nice restaurant and had a good meal.

Despite the stares they got from other people, they still kept talking.

"Draco, don't mind the people who are staring. Think of it this way, no one else is here. Just you and me." Harry encouraged him.

Draco smiled at Harry and they talked for a few more minutes before heading back home.

Draco excused himself to use the loo for a few moments, leaving Harry alone.

"How can Harry stand to be with him?" one girl whispered.

"Harry should really stay away from the Death Eater." The other girl whispered back.

Harry quickly stood up as he saw Draco coming out of the loo.

"Time for us to head back to work." Harry smiled at Draco as he led the blond to the door.

Draco wondered why but thought about asking Harry when they got home.

88888888888888

When they apparated outside Draco's house, Harry noticed that Draco stopped by the gate.

"Why did we leave the restaurant so quick?" Draco asked.

Harry stopped by the door and slowly turned back to look at him.

"Do we really have to talk about this?"

Harry's face showed that he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Just tell me, Harry. Please."

"Draco, what my reasons for leaving quickly is really stupid. Let's just forget about it." Harry explained, not wanting Draco to feel sad.

They went inside and worked silently.

88888888888888

Around twilight, Draco stood up to cook dinner for them.

Harry sighed as Draco barely said anything since they came home.

Draco barely made any attempt to make conversation.

Harry tried to break the silence but then Draco kills the talk when he answers yes or no.

When Draco levitated the things from the dining room table, Harry took it as a sign that Draco wanted to hear the truth.

When the table was ready and the food was set, Draco sat down and began to eat.

"Draco, please. Don't do this."

"Do what Harry?" his voice was cold.

"Fine, if you really want to know why I wanted to leave so quickly was because people were talking bad things about you. They said that I shouldn't be near you at all."

Draco didn't say anything.

After supper, Draco washed the plates as Harry went back to work.

For the first three days, Harry found out how sensitive and vulnerable Draco actually was.

And Draco found out how caring and thoughtful Harry was.

88888888888888

It was a Sunday when Harry suddenly stood up and smiled at Draco.

"Let's go to the beach. I think it would do us good to get out for a few hours" Harry said as he grabbed Draco's jacket and tossed it to the owner.

"You know that we are on a deadline, right?"

"Yes, but being stuck here will not inspire us to work twice as hard."

Harry had a point and Draco knew it.

He quietly followed the scar head out the door and Harry apparated them to the beach.

88888888888888

Harry took a deep breath, taking in the salty breeze that greeted them.

"Can't you just feel that warm salty breeze, Draco?"

Draco sighed in frustration.

He was thinking about their unfinished work and how stupid it was to slack off.

But as they walked along the shore on the beach, Draco noticed how Harry had actually changed.

He was more built and stood up right with total confidence.

It was just then that Harry grasped the situation.

Why he was so comfortable when Draco was around?

Why he would rather lie than tell him the truth?

He was beginning to like Malfoy.

And not just the simple 'I like you as a friend' feeling.

They're silence was broken when someone called Harry from behind.

They both turned to see Ron and Hermione running towards them.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked with disgusted.

"Do you own the beach now too, Weasle?" Draco retorted back.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and began pulling him away from Draco's side.

"Time to go now, Harry. You shouldn't be anywhere near that Death Eater scum." She said as she gave Draco a nasty look.

To everyone's surprise, Harry pulled his arm back from Hermione.

"Harry? Are you ok mate?" Ron asked with confusion.

"What did you do to him?" She quickly asked Draco.

"Why would you assume that I did anything to him?" The Blond asked.

"Because we know that Harry wouldn't want to be anywhere near you." Ron said with a sneer.

"Enough, Ron. Hermione, Draco didn't do anything to me. So you better apologize to him right now." Harry spoke strongly.

"Harry? Are you mad? Why should Hermione apologize to that git?" Ron asked hotly.

"Because, Ronald. This git that you speak of is on a date with me. And we are working together on my book." Harry smiled proudly.

Draco dropped his jaw and stared at Harry with disbelief.

"But Harry. You can't be serious right? His Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know who he is Ron. And I bloody know him better than you do. So stop being an arse." Harry said with irritation.

Ron turned to Draco and was thinking of punching him but Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him to his back.

"If you ever lay a hand on him, Ronald, I will hex you to next week." Harry threatened the redhead.

Harry pulled Draco with him as they left the beach.

Hermione felt unsure of what was happening but had an idea what was going on.

Harry had already admitted that he was gay and the fact that Harry told them that they were on a date was a sign that Draco really wasn't the person they think he was.

"I think Harry was right, Ron." Hermione spoke after Harry and Draco left.

"Don't tell me you'll take what Harry said seriously. It's Malfoy were talking about here."

"True. But Harry knows him better than we do, Ron. And Harry always knows what his doing."

Ron knew his girlfriend was right.

88888888888888

At the house, Draco was still trying to absorb everything that just happened.

"Why did you say that we are on a date?" Draco asked as Harry sat back on his chair.

"Because, we kind of were on a date. But only I knew that." Harry said as if it was something normal.

"But that would mean your-"

"Gay? I am. I thought you knew that." Harry looked up to see Draco's surprised look.

The raven-haired boy smiled with amusement.

"You know, Dray. If you keep staring at me like that, I might have to kiss you in exchange for looking at me for a long period of time." Harry said as he smirked.

Draco looked away and went straight to the kitchen.

Harry followed Draco with his eyes.

88888888888888

For the remaining days, Draco made certain that he was at a good distance from Harry.

He was falling for him but didn't want to admit it, being the proud Slytherin he was.

They finished the book three days before the deadline and Draco was a bit sad that Harry was going back to the Burrow.

"Draco, you have barely spoken to me since the day at the beach."

"Harry, you really have to leave. You're friends are right. I'm not good for you."

"They don't know anything! They haven't seen what I have. They have no idea how wonderful and special you are."

"Just leave, please." Draco closed the door and ran upstairs to his room.

Harry sighed and left.

88888888888888

When he got back to the Burrow, he barely spoke to anyone, not even to Ginny who became his special best friend.

For the first three days, Harry refused to talk to anyone.

One night, Ginny marched into the garden where Hermione and Ron were.

"What did you two do to him? He wouldn't even speak with me! Me!" Ginny exclaimed angrily.

"Ginny, please stay calm. Let me explain what happened." Hermione began.

"You better have a good reason or I will hex you both to next year." Ginny said as she sat on the grass.

"It happened a few days ago, when we ran into Harry and Malfoy on the beach. We thought that he was going to harm Harry so we tried to take him away from him. But Harry said that they were working on the book together and that they were on a date. Ron, being the git he was, startled to call Malfoy names which got Harry mad. Harry pulled Malfoy with him and they left. But that's it. They might have fought about something, I don't know." Hermione said.

Ginny wasn't fazed at all.

"Because of you, Draco wouldn't even talk to me anymore. He thinks that you're both right and won't give me a chance to prove how different he really is." Harry spoke as he entered the garden.

Ron and Hermione couldn't look Harry straight in his eyes.

They knew that what they did was wrong.

"Harry, don't worry. I'm sure Draco will speak to you again." Ginny tried to encourage Harry.

Both went back into the house, leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

Two weeks had passed yet Harry still refused to talked to anyone.

He wouldn't even leave his bed room.

Ginny had to bring food up to Harry.

One night, Hermione and Ron were standing outside the Burrow.

"We have to do something, Ron. Fast."

Ron looked at her, knowing that she was already thinking of a plan.

88888888888888

The next day, Hermione and Ron stood outside Draco's door.

Ron rang the doorbell, and they heard footsteps coming to the door.

When the door opened, they saw Draco looking like he'd been crying for days.

"What do you want?" Draco asked with a raspy voice.

He had been crying for the past few days.

"Mal- Draco, we came here to apologize to you. What we said was wrong. Harry does seem to have feelings for you but thanks to us, we killed it." Hermione began.

"But because of what we did, Harry began to die as well. Since he got back to the Burrow, he wouldn't talk to anyone. Mum got worried but he simply told her that he was fine." Ron added.

"Draco, please come with us. Harry needs you. Despite what we knew about you, Harry knows you better than we do. So, if he says you're not the Malfoy we knew before, then, we believe him." Hermione told him and tried to smile.

Draco smiled at her and grabbed his jacket.

They apparated back to the Burrow just in time to see Ginny running out the house.

"You have to come quick! Harry hasn't eaten for almost two weeks and I heard he wanted to hang himself." Ginny exclaimed.

Draco into the house and up the stairs.

Everyone gave way and Draco took out his wand and aimed for the door.

"_Depulso!_"

The door flew off its hinges.

Draco saw Harry laying on the bed, weak and thin.

"You moron! Why haven't you eaten anything? Look how thin you got!" Draco yelled at him as he held Harry's weak body close.

"Well, it was worth it, seeing you here." Harry said and laughed weakly.

"You really are a true Gryffindor. Headstrong and an idiot at times! You never think about anything through!" Draco said.

"Harry was never the organized type to think about a plan. He just does things." Ginny said and laughed.

Draco slowly helped Harry sat up and fed him oatmeal to not surprise his body with the sudden intake of food.

"If you ever do this again, I will never speak to you again." Draco threatened him.

That night, Draco fell asleep beside Harry.

Arthur and the rest went up to take a peak.

They say Harry holding Draco's hand close to his heart.

"Who would have ever thought, eh?" Arthur said as they closed the door, allowing Harry and Draco to enjoy a peaceful rest together, side by side.

888888888888888

**A/N: There you go. So please Read and Review. And again, Constructive Criticisms please.**


End file.
